


Of cabbages and kings

by Kaesteranya



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird can be nice, sometimes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of cabbages and kings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt from Lyn: “Devil Summoner, Narumi and the main, chopsticks and cat food.” The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for April 22, 2006.

Narumi knew that behind all the bizarre detective work and the occasional demon summoning/slaying, Raidou Kuzunoha the 14th wasn’t a bad kid… he was even kind of cute, in a unique, “I’ve seen things that’ll make your wildest dreams look like chicken shit” sort of way. What was best about him wasn’t the work he did, but the fact that when he was around he was a fresh, pretty face in the office. One fresh, pretty face in the office often attracted other fresh, pretty faces in the office — Narumi had come to realize this fact following a recent case involving the kidnapping of a faintly suicidal high school girl. Delusions of suicide aside, Narumi did not have a problem with pretty faces (boys and girls, mind), although he doubted that he would ever get to admit that out loud, or in Raidou’s presence.

  
Still, he had to draw the line at the talking cat and the fact that even with paws it could eat perfectly well with chopsticks.  



End file.
